1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to methods and systems for optimizing the placement and other properties of one or more flow control devices along a production well in coupled injector-producer liquid flooding systems for the purpose of improving recovery from a reservoir.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid injection refers to the method in the oil industry where fluid (usually water) is injected into the reservoir, to increase pressure and stimulate production. For example, in certain instances, the water replaces the oil which has been taken, thus, maintaining the production rate and the pressure over the long term. In addition, in certain situations, the water displaces or sweeps oil from the reservoir and pushes it towards a well. Liquid injection wells can be found both on and off shore to increase oil recovery from an existing reservoir.